With regard to a solid state imaging device, a method that provides a signal processing circuit to execute A/D conversion or correlated double sampling (CDS) for each column and amplifies a signal read from each pixel on a column basis is known.
For example, there is a method that provides a function of detecting the magnitude of each pixel signal independently and setting gain independently of the magnitude of each pixel signal in a column region portion of an image sensor.
In this method, an amplification factor is switched with respect to a signal component detected by the CDS. For this reason, at the time of the CDS, a reference level is sampled from a signal before switching the amplification factor and a signal level is sampled from a signal after switching the amplification factor. Therefore, an effect of suppressing noise based on the CDS is insufficient.